


Küsse and القبلات

by KinkStone



Series: Pharahardt [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Five Kisses, Fluff, Kisses, May/December Relationship, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Reinhardt and Fareeha share five kisses(I love this ship,and need to create content for it. There is so little T-T)





	1. Gestohlene Kuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss when you dont expect it

 

Reinhardt had been at this for years longer than she. Fareeha had to remind herself that constantly. He had experience far beyond her own, Countless battles against foes she could only dream of in her worst nightmares. He could take care of himself, she knew that. She had seen that time and time again. Hell, he could take care of not only himself, but others just as well. He prided himself on getting the team home in one piece.

It didn't stop her from worrying. Even as she flew to the front lines, ready to disrupt the enemy her mind wandered from the mission to  the lion hearted man.

As she prepared and waited for her time to strike, Fareeha would listen in on the coms every time he checked in. Sighing in relief when he reported all was well. She prided herself on being able to keep a level head no matter the situation, but thoughts of what could happen without being there to protect him could become distracting.

Reinhardt knew it just as well. He avoided going on missions together because of it; Telling her, with a pained look in his eye, he wouldn't know what to do if she were to get hurt.

“You would continue the mission. Like a good soldier.” Fareeha said surely. Only the slightest hint of hesitation. The idea of him dropping everything to rush to her side was rather endearing.

Reinhardt laughed at her words and took her hands when he saw the blush across her cheeks, “Mein Engel, you and I both know that is not the truth.”

Fareeha landed on the edge of a nearly collapsed building. It was a good vantage point over the battle, giving her a view of almost everything. Something in the corner of her eye caused her to double take. She would have missed it had she not glanced to her left. A shadow slinking around all the violence and commotion. Her first thought was that it could be a local trying to get an action shot to sell the to the media, or trying to keep out of the way. Closer examination had Fareeha scowling.

A Talon agent, Slipping behind enemy lines undetected. Almost

They were just too far for her to abandon her mission. They needed her to create and opening from above to quickly take the control point. She raised her hand to the comm button on the side of her helm, before she could radio in their location, there was an ear-piercing screech in the comm.

"Pharah reporting, Enemy behind our lines. Do you copy?" Nothing but static, "This is Pharah reporting, Enemy behind our lines. Do you copy"

There was no response. She gripped her rocket blaster tighter, debating whether to engage them or to risk losing the battle for one lone agent. She glanced towards where they seemed to be headed. Her heart dropped. Not far ahead was Reinhardt. Facing off against three others, not paying attention behind him. He would never see them coming.

There was no longer any hesitation in her mind. The jump jets blasted her into the sky towards her target. Wind whipping at her face.She could see their weapon aimed at the back of Reinhardt’s head, the world seemed to slow as she raised her arm, firing the concussive blast at the enemy before him.

The sneaky agent looked up, distracted from his target just in time to see a rocket coming straight for him. He never had time to run.

Reinhardt’s helmet tipped upwards, the yellow glowing visor looking for Fareeha, then at the enemy laid waste around him.  He raised his hammer with a cheer loud enough for her to hear and returned to battle. Fareeha let out a breath of air, returning to her own duties now that her knight was safe.

 

* * *

 

The battle went on for another few hours. The control points taken with blood and sweat until the talon agents finally backed off. Retreating like rats to their hideouts. The information and supplies gathered, the weary agents began to regroup. Ready to rest and head back to Gibralta.

Fareeha rolled her shoulders, trying to stretch out all the aches from battle. Her helmet and pieces of armor all beside her carefully laid out. Rocket launcher nearby in case of retaliation.  All she could smell was the burn of gunpowder and dust that still hung in the air. The idea of a nap on the transport and a hot shower or meal when they returned sounded more than ideal. Especially if she got to nap with a certain someone

She didn't notice the looming shadow before a large arm pulled her close to a solid body. Lips pressing against hers in a brief, chaste kiss. Beard softly tickling her cheeks.

“Thank you, my guardian angel!” A booming laugh followed Reinhardt as he winked and headed towards the drop ship, ready to help load up the injured.

Fareeha touched her gloved fingertips lightly to her lips. A slightly flush across her cheeks as she realized he had just stolen a kiss.


	2. وعادت قبلة

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stolen kiss returned

Weeks passed and neither Reinhardt nor Fareeha had gone on a single mission. Both of them were growing restless, energy and boredom building. There were only so many times you could check over and clean your armor and weapons.

Reinhardt wandered the base, looking for nothing and no one in particular. He helped with any menial tasks that others would allow him to, stopping to clean any mess he found, anything that he could do to alleviate this stale state he was in. When there was absolutely nothing left to be done (Winston shooing him out for the fourth time that day) he decided to venture to the common room. Perhaps he could face off with Hana in a video game. He still wanted a rematch from their last game tournament. 

Instead, what he found made his heart leap with joy. Fareeha. She was lounging on the couch in nothing but shorts and a t shirt far too big to be her own. Reinhardt came up from behind, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Ah, mein Liebe," He purred, burring his face into her hair and sighing softly, "It is so good to see you." Fareeha's laugh sounded like chimes to him. He wanted nothing more than to hear it again and again.

"You saw me this morning Reinhardt." She moved, welcoming him to sit beside her. Instead he scooped her up and sat with her in his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"But it feels like years away from you mein Engel." Every moment with her felt precious to Reinhardt, every moment away torturous, "But now that you are here and I am here, why don't we alleviate ourselves of this boredom and train? Hmm?"

Fareeha smiled, pressing a hand to his cheek and nodded, "Let me get changed first. I'll meet you in the training room?"

\-----------

 Reinhardt waited patiently in the large open space as he waited. He felt no need to get changed, already wearing what he deemed good enough to get dirty in. As much as he loved to see Fareeha in one of his shirts he understood her want to get changed. You couldn't properly train in such a thing. And he was glad she came to that conclusion. Looking up when the door slid open, Reinhardt was greeted with the sight of his lover in nothing more than a sports bra and shorts that clung to her body. He could see every curve and dip of her well trained body. Reinhardt could not resist but to put his hands on her hips and kiss her when she came close enough.

"I thought we were training." Freeha asked after pulling away. The way her brow was raised, smirk still on her lips was too cute.. The idea to toss training aside for other activities was tempting, but he knew they really should keep their bodies and minds ready for anything.

When the two lovers sparred together, it was a show of strength, strategy and flirting. Mostly flirting. From Reinhardt. He simply couldn't resist it. Commenting on how beautiful Fareeha looked when she stood ready and waiting, how strong she was when he took her punches and kicks, how marvelous her fighting spirit was as she refused to surrender. Even as he pinned her to the ground, the flirtatious words came out.

"You simply look amazing beneath me." Her face flushed from more than just training as he laughed and let her up, offering his hands to help her stand again, "Forgive me my love, I simply can't help it."

Fareeha was not one to be outdone, on the field or by word "Oh do not apologize," She dropped into a fighting stance as she grinned at the giant,"You will look just as lovely beneath _me_."

A low hum rumbled in Reinhardt's chest as she followed suit, grinning right back at her. A game of waiting, seeing who would strike first. Reinhardt knew she favored coming in fast and moving to your other side before you could get your bearings, but she was smart enough to know that he would expect it. He had to be ready for anything from his cunning young lover. He could see it in her eyes, calculating how to take him down, where his weaknesses were, his blind side, but knowing he would be more aware to make up for it.

As smart as she was beautiful. She darted to his left, but he was quick enough to pull back, making her change her plans. Diving between his legs, she caught him off guard. Reinhardt spun around to find her, ready to block any attack. Fareeha turned, grabbing his arm and pulling him down hard. Reinhardt expected her to flip him over with the momentum, but found himself face to face with his smirking lover.

"I have something to return," Soft lips quickly pressing to his lips, stealing a kiss. Reinhardt's mind went blank. Before he could comment or react, he was falling through the air, landing on his back with a hard thud. With a groan, Reinhardt looked up just as Fareeha straddled him, hands splayed out on his chest for balance, "I was wrong." She mused, lips pursed.

"Oh?" He asked, on hand moving to rest against her thigh, thumb stroking circles through her shorts. She had returned the stolen kiss he had given her weeks ago, but he could only hope she would want to steal more from him.

"You look more than lovely beneath me,"


	3. für einen Kuss gefragt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for a kiss when you really need one

When Gibraltar was a fully functioning facility, the lights would drown out the stars. They both remembered it from their own time there. Fareeha with her mother while visiting, and Reinhard when he was stationed there. Only a few of the brightest stars could shine through the base lights. Now it was different. The lights were minimal where needed and off elsewhere to save on energy and avoid unwanted detection. The stars were a brilliant blanket of sparkling light across the sky. Reinhardt tells of the different constellations, pointing them out and asking if there were any that Fareeha favored. 

When Reinhardt finishes commenting on the twinkling lights, he smiles and tenderly takes Fareeha's hand to kiss it.

"The stars are beautiful, but none of them shine as brightly as you do my dear." He's always full of such sweet compliments. It makes her blush.

"Says my knight in _shining_ armor." Reinhardt laughs at her retort and kisses her hand again, beard tickling against the skin.

Fareeha wouldn't call this a date. The two of them simply looked at each other from across the crowded common room and headed out together. They found a little walkway that was in the darkened part of the base, near the cliff's edge. Reinhardt had been the first to stop, leaning against the railing and commenting on the stars. Fareeha stopped as well, smiling at the faraway look in his eyes. This wasn't really a date. It was something special, something precious. Spending time could be rather... hit and miss. Conflicting missions keeping them separated. They couldn't sneak away too often so they took what little time they could. A moment alone, stolen away with coms muted for everything but the emergency lines. If they were lucky they got the mess hall all to themselves, but even that had the risk of some tired or noisy teammates coming in and ruining the mood. 

 Reinhardt said nothing more, starring out onto the waters with that same faraway look. Large hand still holdings hers as his thumb rubs circles against her skin. She watches him with a soft smile, leaning her head against his shoulder. A moment longer, Fareeha hopes. A moment longer for them to just be. For Reinhardt to murmur a question every now and then, or to press a kiss to her hand as a token of affection. For Fareeha to point out a shooting star or nuzzle into his neck and sigh.

 Fareeha shivered from the cool breeze coming from the waters, clinging to him for warmth. The action was noticed by Reinhardt, who pulled her close and wraps his arms around her. Back to his chest, she still had an excellent view but her attention was on the smiling giant. Fareeha's heart thuds against her chest when he smiles down at her. His own heart beat strong and steady against her back. He's warm like a big fuzzy blanket and so handsome. She feels giddy being in his hold like this. Feels like she's right where she belongs. Fareeha pulls her gaze away from the lion of a man, and back to the water. A passing ship blinks it's lights far from the base.

There is something she wants. Something that can make this moment perfect. Something to remember later when he's off on a mission without her. 

"Reinhardt..." Her voice trails off and she keeps looking at the ship as it passes. There is a question left on the tip of her tongue, hanging in the air. The relationship still feels so new to her, still nervous and excited. She wants all of him all the time but is so afraid to ask, to indulge. A large warm hand tilts her head back and she's looking at that sweet smile again. Reinhardt's eyes shining as bright as the stars above them. He moves closer and she parts her lips, ready, eager, and so needy for it. But he stops. 

"Yes, my dear?" She can almost feel his lips brushing against hers as he speaks. There is humor in his voice as his thumb slides over her lips. He knows what she wants but she cannot have what she doesn't ask for. She could try and kiss him herself but it would not be enough, he would pull away and laugh, teasing her. 

"Kiss me." Almost a  whisper, light enough for the sea breeze to carry it away. But he hears it and he chuckles a deep and warm sound. Fareeha's hand grips his and he leans close again. She swears her heart stops the moment their lips meet. His beard tickles and he pulls her closer, holds her tighter. They kiss until they part with desperate gasps for air, longing, and desire in their eyes.

"Another?" Fareeha asks breathlessly, standing on tiptoes to reach the giant. Reinhardt smiles and picks her up, sitting her on the railing. His arms wrapped around her tight, Fareeha felt safe. Her own arms wrapping around his neck to pull him close.

"Another, please?" she asks again, kissing his beard.

"As many as you need mein Engel," Reinhardt purrs as he presses his lips to her cheek, "as many as you need."


End file.
